1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and, more particularly, to a flat panel display device including a bezel formed in a multi-layer structure.
2. Related Art
Generally, flat panel display (FPD) devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, are accommodated in a bezel which functions as a frame so as to mechanically and electrically protect the FPDs.
In this regard, when an opening is formed in the bezel, and an electronic component of a flexible circuit board is inserted thereinto, the electronic component can be protected against breakage due to external interference and impact. However, the thickness of the bezel is limited, and must be kept smaller due to the trend toward slim display devices. Thus, an auxiliary bezel is separately disposed in the bezel, an opening is formed at a location where the bezel and the auxiliary bezel correspond to each other, and the electronic component of the flexible circuit board may be inserted into the opening.
In this regard, processes for forming the auxiliary bezel and fixing the bezel to the auxiliary bezel by an adhesive tape have to be added so as to include the auxiliary bezel. Moreover, the tape is manually aligned and attached to an opening position of the bezel by an operator so that processing time is prolonged and accuracy is degraded.